Essential Werewolf by Night Vol 1
Essential Werewolf by Night is a comic book trade paperback published by Marvel Comics that reprints classic issues relating to their Werewolf by Night family of titles. Each volume is printed in black and white, is 580 pages in length, and carries a cover price of $16.99 (US). This collection reprints the early appearances of werewolf Jack Russell beginning with his three-issue introduction in issues #2-4 of Marvel Spotlight. It reprints all 43 issues of the regular Werewolf by Night comic series as well as four "Giant-Size" specials and select one-shot stories from various comics featuring Jack Russell as a guest star. Plot Whether they came at him in committee, cult or carnival, no nemesis was a match Marvel's highest-ranking horror hero. With some of the most scintillating supernaturalism served out by the 70s. Guest-starring the hero who goes with everything, Spider-Man. Introducing Topaz of Witches. Plus: the deeds of Dracula, the transformation of Tigra and more. Jack Russell's struggles against his long-time curse pale before his determination to save his beloved sister from a similar doom! Vicious vigilantism, muscled madmen and intergalactic intrigue highlight the second volume of one of the seventies' strangest sagas! Fear, fate and family – Werewolf style! Guest-starring the Frankenstein Monster, Morbius and others from Marvel's Legion of Monsters! Volumes * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 Issues Link individual issues as they become available. Volume 1 * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #3 * Marvel Spotlight, Volume 1 #4 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #4 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #5 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #6 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #7 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #8 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #9 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #10 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #11 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #12 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #13 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #14 * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #15 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #16 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #17 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #18 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #19 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #20 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #21 * Marvel Team-Up, Volume 1 #12 Volume 2 * Giant-Size Werewolf #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #22 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #23 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #24 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #25 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #26 * Giant-Size Werewolf #3 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #27 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #28 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #29 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #30 * Giant-Size Werewolf #4 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #31 * Giant-Size Werewolf #5]]' * ''Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #32 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #33 * Marvel Premiere #28 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #34 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #35 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #36 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #37 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #38 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #39 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #40 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #41 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #42 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #43 Notes & Trivia See also External Links * Essential Werewolf by Night at MDP * Essential Werewolf by Night at HHH * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comics.org * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comic Vine * Essential Werewolf by Night at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:2005 comic series premieres Category:2007 comic series cancellations Category: